Tekken ball Z: Reborn saga
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: TBZ saga 4. As Kazuya expected, the Latem Reppoc's new weapon has revealed it's self. Now, the TBZ fighters must use everything they have to stop the monstrocity. R
1. 65 Training, training and more training

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Tekken

Dragon Ball Z

Mortal Kombat

Training, training and more training

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Here it is! Saga four. We are about one third through the whole series. I hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

"_We'll be friends forever, right?" a young Jin Kazama asked his childhood friend Jay Neartsu._

"_Yeah, forever," the fifteen year old girl replied as she ran off laughing with the innocence of youth surrounding her. Neither could have imagined that this would be the last time either would see one another for nearly ten years._

66

Jin sat in the tranquil garden underneath the Mishima Zaibutsu building. Its beauty would have been able to mesmerize anyone at all. Honestly, Jin was surprised he hadn't recognized Jay the moment he saw her, but that was over now. The two were now married, had two children, Jon and Jasmine, and couldn't be happier.

"_He's getting good,"_ Jin thought as he sat silently in the middle of the garden. His eyes were closed in such a way that one might have thought he was meditating, _"But, there is room for improvement_,_" _with that thought, Jin's eyes opened as he jumped to his feet and took his Devil form. He quickly spun around and fired two red beams forward which struck a tree and engulfed it in flames. Just then, a small winged figure jumped up and fired to red Ki balls towards Jin, obviously a technique he picked up from their Saiyan friends. Jin took to the air as the Ki blast exploded as they made contact with the ground.

"Not bad Jon. lets see how you do at close range!" Jin called as he charged towards Jon, as he charged at is father.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Capsule corp. in west city, two figures trained in a special room which had a device that increased the gravity for training purposes. Currently they were training at ten-thousand times earth's gravity.

Kazuya smirked as Vegeta pulled himself off of the ground. "Surely that isn't your best."

"Off course not!" Vegeta replied as he lunged forward towards Kazuya. Kazuya was covered in a strange black aura; this was because he had finally managed to master an ability he was working on. It was the power to control some of the Devil's power without actually transforming. Kazuya sped forward and swung a fist at Vegeta; however he disappeared and reappeared above in the air.

"Gallek gun, fire!" Vegeta shouted as he fired a purple Ki blast towards Kazuya. He quickly held out an open hand and stopped the attack where it was. Suddenly, the Gallek gun attack was sent back to its creator and Vegeta was engulfed in the attack. From the smoke of the explosion came another Ki blast, but Kazuya quickly jumped out of the way and the blast struck the ground. Vegeta flew forward and threw his fist into Kazuya's abdomen, sending him stumbling. "Big bang attack!" Vegeta shouted as he fired a powerful Ki blast at Kazuya, who was engulfed by the blast. As the smoke cleared, Kazuya fell to his knees. An arrogant smirk made its way onto Vegeta's face. Something similar made its way onto Kazuya's as he rose to his feet.

"Not bad, but don't stop yet, we're just getting started!"

* * *

Lela, the former Hwoarang fan girl watched from the house doorway as he who she once fantasized about trained with their three children, Ellie, Chul and Amy.

"Alright, this time I want all three of you to come at me at once," Hwoarang informed all three of his children.

"Alright dad," Ellie replied.

""Kay Dad," Amy said.

"No problem," Chul answered.

The children charged forward and lunged there attacks at there father, however he jumped back with a smile on his face.

"Still too predictable!" Hwoarang called.

Chul jumped and kicked at Hwoarang but he blocked the strike before kicking him lightly in the chest but still enough to send him to the ground. Hwoarang landed, when he did, Ellie charged forward and tried to strike at her father, but he was much too quick with his evasions. Ellie sent forward a quick kick to Hwoarang's knee, but it seemed to do little other then leave her open. Hwoarang jumped over her and sent her a light tap which knocked her over. Amy skipped forward laughing. As the young girl approached she punched forward, but it missed as Hwoarang jumped back. Hwoarang sent forward a low kick but Amy dodged, still laughing, but Hwoarang jabbed her lightly as well and sent her stumbling.

Hwoarang sighed, "You all really need to work on your team work."

* * *

"Are you ready Uub?" Goku asked his training partner who merely nervously nodded.

Goku lunged forward and sent a punch at him; Uub merely blocked the strike, but was still sent to the wall. Goku jumped into the air and fired a Ki blast at Uub, who jumped out of the way before flying at the Saiyan and throwing a punch at him; however Goku blocked the strike before dematerializing and reappearing behind him. Goku slammed both fists down on Uub's back and sent him flying down to the ground. Uub got back onto his feet, and Goku fired a Ki blast towards him, but Uub backhanded it and sent it spiraling towards the wall. He once again took flight and lunged himself towards Goku, who lunged his fist towards Uub's face, but he moved slightly to the side so it missed. Uub then punched Goku in the face and sent him back.

"Not bad," Goku stated with a smile.

"Thank you," Uub replied.

"Why don't we take it up a notch," Goku said as he cupped his hands together, "Kah," A blue light grew in Goku's hands, "Me-ha-me-ha!" Goku shouted as he fired the enormous Ki blast towards Uub, who disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Good," Goku said as he charged at Uub, both with a smile on there faces, and both more then ready to compete in tomorrow's tournament.


	2. 66 Trip

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own Tekken

Dragon ball Z

Mortal Kombat

Soulcalibur

Rated M

_**Trip**_

"_Not bad Jon. lets see how you do at close range!" Jin called as he charged towards Jon, as he charged at is father._

67

Jin stepped through the door to the residential floor, wiping sweat from his face with a white towel. Jay was at the stove, cooking oatmeal for Jasmine's breakfast. Jasmine sat at the breakfast table, drawing a picture on white paper with a set of crayons.

The majority of the room had been painted in rather boring pastels a long time ago, something Jin had never gotten around to changing. The stovetop could be heard above all else. The oatmeal was bubbling and it was obvious that it was almost done. The grand smell of the oatmeal captured Jin's captivated nostrils; sending signals down his body, tricking his stomach in to thinking it need food. Jin could swear he could taste the familiar flavour of oatmeal, its bland taste consuming his taste buds. Jin wiped his face one last time before heading to the laundry room. Once he had arrived, he threw it into the washing machine, ready to wash with the rest of the white laundry. With that done, he returned to the kitchen.

As Jin entered the room, Jon and Jasmine were sitting at the table, each with a bowl of oatmeal each.

'So, how did your training go this morning?' Jay asked with a kiss to her husbands check.

'It was alright,' Jin replied.

'Do you think Jon is ready for the tournament?'

'I'm not sure,' Jin answered, 'Hwoarang would be training his kids as well, and you know how competitive he can get.'

Jay laughed at this, 'yeah. He cannot stand to lose to you in any aspect.

'Still, it will be good to see him again, him, as well as everyone else.'

'Why is it that we always lose touch,' Jay sighed.

'I don't know,' Jin replied, 'hopefully it won't happen again.'

'I suppose we should leave soon,'

'I'll head out and make sure all the preparations are completed,' Jin said as he made his way to the door

* * *

Ronnie of the Latem Reppoc paced the room from shear boredom. Their preparations for the last four or so years came down to this. They would soon unleash unit 81 to hunt down Jin Kazama, and his non-human companions.

The room was completely gray, not any other colour was in sight. The smell and sound of metal and machines surrounded the room. His feet clanked against the steel floor as he walked.

Ronnie turned as he heard doors open, and Jimi entered the room.

'Is it ready?' Ronnie asked.

'Yes, it has already been transported to the arena,' Jimi replied. '

The fools are as good as dead then.'

'But what if it were to fail?' Jimi asked.

'Then we will have no other choice then to reveal ourselves,' Ronnie answered, 'the greatest of our bio-technology has been put into that one. If it fails, then we will have no alternative.'

'I see,' said Jimi, 'but do not worry. The chances of failure are one-thousand-to-one,'

* * *

_**A/N: this chapter fucking sucked. Merry Christmas! It will get better.**_


	3. 67 The sign up

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_**The sign-up**_

_**A/N: I got my exam results back recently and I passed all the papers I sat. Yay…I guess. Is it good or just expected? On another unrelated note, I have started a live journal. I do not know why, I just did. You will find a link on my profile page. For news about update delays, you will most likely find a more detailed reason there than on my profile. You will also find information on current fics, upcoming stories, and various bitching about my day-to-day life, and a picture, which according to someone, I look so bored that I could kill someone.**_

* * *

'There it is! There's the registration desk!' Jon shouted happily as he rushed forwards in front of the rest of his family. In no time at all, he was in front of the desk.

'Oh my, a child,' observed the middle aged man, 'oh, you must be here to enter the children's division.'

'Yup!' Jon replied as he smiled enthusiastically.

'Sorry about that, it is just we are not getting many children this year, so it slipped my mind. What's your name?'

'Jon Kazama,' said Jin as the rest of Jon's family appeared behind him. The man wrote the boys name down before looking up.

'Will you two be competing in the main event?' the man asked.

'Not me. I don't compete anymore,' Jay stated.

'I will be,' Jin said.

'Alright then. I'll need to know your name?'

'Jin Kazama.'

'Jin Ka…Kazama?' the man looked up, 'Mister Kazama-san!'

'_Mister and San?_' Jin thought, 'Try to not make a big deal out of it, would you?'

'C-certainly.'

'Thanks,' Jin said when he stepped away from the desk, but suddenly stopped as he saw a familiar red-head approaching out of the corner of his eye.

'Kazama!' Hwoarang called, 'So, you showed up. You better be ready for our re-re-re-rematch!'

'I am,' Jin replied.

'Good, because I'm going to mop the arena with you.'

'Just don't think that you will be advancing to far!' Hwoarang quickly turned around and saw Vegeta behind him, his famous smirk upon his face.

'Don't worry, I know I'm not in the same league as you,' Hwoarang stated, 'all that matters to me is my fight with Kazama.'

'Have you seen Goku yet, I heard he was participating,' Jin asked.

'Humph, he's over there!' Vegeta motioned to the right, where Goku was surrounded by the Son family, and his many friends. However, among them, Jin did not recognise one. It was a young and short man. Not as short as Goku's friend Krillin, but still rather short. He also had a dark pigmentation, one that informed Jin that he may well be from a country within the African continent. Jin approached the group.

'Goku,' Jin greeted.

The Saiyan turned around and grinned widely.

'Jin!' Goku greeted as he slapped his arm in goodwill, this made the arm numb.

'_He's really gotten stronger. I sure hope I don't face him_,' Jin thought, 'who's your friend?'

'Oh, this is Uub. He's the one I was training with.'

For the next while, Goku and Jin were telling the other about the last ten years, until the Edgarrgh topic came up.

'So, Radian's dead?' Goku asked seriously.

'Yes,' Jin replied, 'and because he's an elder god, he's too complicated to be resurrected by the eternal dragon.'

'I'm sorry I didn't help out, but I wasn't sure I was strong enough yet. I boosted my training, but you bet him before I could help.

'Don't worry. It's over now,' Jin said.

'Yeah,' Goku suddenly looked up, 'Hey, is that your dad over there?' Jin quickly spun around and saw Kazuya across the pavement.

'Yeah, I'll see you soon,' Jin said before he rushed over to Kazuya.

'Are you ready?' Kazuya asked.

'Yes,' Jin replied, 'Are you sure the Latem are here? No one looks suspicious to me.'

'I am certain of it.' Kazuya answered, 'Just keep your guard up. I wont be participating, so I'll keep an eye on the audience,' Kazuya instructed as he left to talk to Bruce who was across the road.

'Jin!'

Jin quickly spun around at the familiar voice. Law and Paul quickly rushed over to him.

'Have you been keeping busy with your training?' Law asked.

'As much as I could,' Jin replied.

'I thought so,' Law stated, 'I can tell just by looking at you that you are much stronger than you were when we fought Edgarrgh.'

'I can't wait to see it in action!' Paul announced, 'but don't think you're the only one who has gotten stronger. Just wait until you see me in the ring!'

Jin continued to look around. Steve had also arrived, and he too looked much stronger than last time.

'Excuse me,' Jin quickly spun around and saw a news crew, 'Chanel four news. We were wondering if we could get an interview.'

'Sure!' Paul quickly exclaimed, 'My name is Paul Phoenix, and I'm going to become the number one fighter in the world!'

'Actually, I was talking to Jin Kazama,' the blonde woman replied.

'Oh. I knew that,' Paul quickly backed away, and the woman approached Jin.

'Alright.' Jin answered.

'What were your motives behind participating in this year's tournament?'

'Nothing really. Like everyone else here, I just want to participate,' Jin answered.

'What are your hopes in this tournament?'

'I just want to do my best and see where that takes me.' Jin answered.

'How would you fell if you had to go up against the current champion, Hercule Satin?'

Jin struggled to keep a straight face when this point came up, 'Oh, I would be devastated. I just hope I won't have to face such a renowned martial artist like him.'

'**Will all participants please make your way inside. Thank you,'** a voice came over a megaphone.

'Sorry, but I have to go,' Jin stated as he made his way to the main building.

'But sir!' but it was too late, for Jin, as well as the rest of the competitors, had made their way to prepare for the preliminary rounds.


	4. 68 Who is he

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Mortal __Kombat_

_Dragon ball Z_

_**Who is He?**_

* * *

The preliminary rounds went by fairly quickly. No matches of notable value, yet two of Jin's friends had been defeated, both by Saiyans. Of those that were left, Jin worked out that they would not be facing each other until the event itself.

He sat at one of the many seats as he awaited the last of the matches to pass by. Right now Hwoarang was making short work of his current opponent. The only one of his friends that remained after him was Lea, who luckily, was in a different set entirely. It was a lucky coincident that none of them would be fighting. Or was it? Was this truly a coincidence? He looked about the large room, and there he was. The Pink and chubby creature known as Mister Buu. He didn't know much of the creature other than what Goku had told him. This one had fixed it as the preliminary fighters drew their numbers, he used some kind of telekinetic power to ensure that the best fights waited for the real matches, where there was a far larger ring, and the mandatory sixty-second time limit was removed.

The crowd of fighters began clapping, which caused Jin to look up. Hwoarang had won his match, obviously. The Japanese fighter stood and moved on to the eighth stage where Lea would be soon fighting.

Jin found the WWPD officer near the stage practicing basic forms. As he saw his godchild, his arms dropped.

'Jin! Good to see someone watch my match.'

As he spoke, one of the announcers stepped forward and tapped the detective on his shoulder.

'You're up next sir.'

Lea smiled, 'Whish me luck.' He approached and stepped onto the arena.

The crowd shifted on the other side, and the next fighter stepped forward. He took his place on the stage, his dark hazel eyes glancing to his opponent. His long, black hair untamed and unruly as he took his position. Lea readied his stance, while he examined that of his opponent. This one's arms were at his sides and out stretched, fists clenched. His feet were spread far apart.

'Begin!' The announcer exclaimed.

Lea advanced upon his opponent without allowing his form to falter. He dropped down and swiped at his targets feet. The individual in question simply jumped from the ground and kicked him. It was a lit tap, yet a sudden force slammed against Lea's body, one that knocked him down with ease. The hazel-eyed man, the one that had referred to himself simply as G, landed beside the detective, and brought a foot down on his chest. Lea rolled over, narrowly escaping the attack, before jumping to his feet and fixing his stance again.

This one was defiantly stronger than the others Lea had faced. Just who was he? Lea charged forward and unleashed a swipe of his hand. G simply and easily evaded the strike by stepping back. Lea's eyes widened. He had set himself up for a counter attack. How could he have fallen so easily? G delivered a back handed slap to his face. The strike sent him staggering to the edge of the stage. Lea looked back to G, and as his eyes met his enemies frame, G charged. He didn't have the time to react. G grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him out of the ring.

'G is the winner, and shall move onwards to the tournament!'

Jin couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Lea was so easily over-whelmed. Who was this man and how had he escaped their radar so easily Kazuya's words returned and surfaced in Jin's mind. Could this be& ?

Lea stood, and as the shock of his defeat wore off, he graciously bowed to his opponent before leaving the enormous hall, most likely to join their friends in the crowd.

G's eyes shifted to Jin, and the Japanese warrior felt his body lock-up. The expression on his face was one of pure hatred.

'Excusse me.'

Jin's concentration broke, and his eyes shifted to the man beside him. The same blond man who had been hosting this tournament for years.

'It's time to start, right?' Jin presumed.

'Yes,' he responded, 'both of you should-' the announcer turned to find G, but he was nowhere in sight. He quickly spun around the room, spotting the man he was searching for to have already moved to where the rest of the contestants were. The two joined them, the announcer making his way in front of them to a white board with the match set-up written on it. Of the sixteen spots, only one of them had a name. Hercule at number sixteen. Of course, he would be guaranteed a spot; he was the champion after all. Jin looked around. The only of his friends that were not present who entered were Lea, Steve, and Bruce. Lea was recently defeated. Steve lost to Goku, and Bruce lost to Vegeta. Strangely though, he could not find the Champion. The champion in question was actually hiding behind one of the stages, shaking in utter horror at the list of participants as he looked from one to the other.

'Okay contestants!' The announcer called, grabbing Jin's attention, 'when I call your names, I want you to come up and pull a slip of paper from this box.' Said box was quickly handed to the blond man by one of the assistants in the room, 'We'll start with the winner of block one, then move to block two's winner, and go on in that order. first up is Vegeta.' From the crowd stepped the arrogant Saiyan who approached the box. He reached in and pulled a number out. As his eyes glanced at it, his face contorted in fury as he crumpled it up and threw it to the floor before returning to his place. The announcer picked it up and opened it as to see what number he had pulled out.

'Oh, your number is fifteen, so you'll be against the champion.'

From the back of the hall, a horrified and agonised cry emerged.

'Next up is Goku.'

The Saiyan stepped forward, but not before stopping beside Buu.

'Put me on my own, okay? I don't care what number everyone else gets, as long as I'm alone until I say so, okay?

'And while your at it,' Goku all but jumped at the unexpected sound of Hwoarang's voice, 'Put me and Jin in the number one and two spots.'

'Okay,' Buu answered both men in his usual childlike manner.

That being done, Goku trotted towards the box and pulled out the number thirteen. As the announcer took the paper, he smiled at the Saiyan.

'Good to see you again. And try not to throw the match against the champion this time.'

Throw the match? I don't know what you re talking about.' Goku returned the smile before returning to his spot.

Next up was Paul who pulled out number three. A s the fighters pulled out their numbers, Buu paired them with another who he thought they might like. Then Asuka, who received number seven. Sub-Zero got number six. Trunks got number ten. Hwoarang stepped forward and pulled out number one,

'Next is G.'

'That's him. Give him number fourteen.' Goku told Buu. He did so, and 'G' was added between Goku and Vegeta's names'.

Jin was next, and as he pulled out number two, Hwoarang could hardly contain his smile. Next was Law, who received number four.

'Um& Scorpion?' The announcer called. The fire ninja stepped forward, passing Buu as he did.

'Give me number five.'

Goku looked up to the board, seeing that Sub-Zero was number six. Of course he would want number five then. After receiving his number, his name too was added to the board. Uub was next, who received number eight. Asuka groaned at this. How the hell was she supposed to beat a student Of Goku's?

'Mister Buu.'

'Buu's turn!' the pink creature happily exclaimed as he jumped forward and pulled out number eleven.

After him was Gohan who pulled out a twelve. Last was Goten, who did not need to pull a number out. He knew he was number nine, which meant he would be fighting Trunks.

'Alright, it looks like the match listings are going to be Hwoarang verses Jin. Paul verses Law. Scorpion verses Sub-Zero. Asuka verses Uub. Goten verses Trunks. Buu verses Gohan. Goku verses G. Lastly, Vegeta verses Hercule. You should all get some rest; your matches won't start for a while. The junior division will be first.'

The fighters made their way outside, and made their way to the stands. As Jin walked up the steps, he heard his name called out.

'Jin! Over here!' Jin looked up, seeing his wife, as well as his daughter, at the very top. The area was shaded well, and had speakers so one could still see hear what was happening. He made his way towards them, taking a seat next to Jay, and as he sat, her hand rested on his. Kazuya and Jun sat beside them, and Scorpion's family took their seats on the other side. The rest of their friends sat around them.

'These seats fucking suck! I can't see anything.' Hwoarang complained.

'It's either this or stand in the scorching sun,' law stated, 'It's over ninety degrees Fahrenheit today.'

'At least we'll be able to hear what happens,' Bulma added.

As the conversation continued, Jin's attention was suddenly caught.

'Did you see anything?' Kazuya asked. 'Anything that could remotely belong to the Latem Reppoc.'

'Yes.' Jin answered. 'He goes by the name 'G''

'Where is he now?'

That was a good question. Where was he? Jin looked around, but found nothing.

'Perfect. Then it looks like we will have to wait until his match. Who's he fighting anyway?'

'Goku.' Jin answered.

'At least it's someone competent,' Kazuya stated, 'Don't do anything until you're absolutely sure he's with the Reppoc.'

'I know.' Jin said as he looked to the stage. The announcer had made his way to the stage, followed by the contestants of the junior division. The crowd roared and cheered.

'Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the thirty-first world Tenkaichi Budokai Martial arts tournament. Standing behind me are the finalists of the junior division! From over one-hundred contestants, these eight young contestants have proven themselves above all others!'

Jin looked them over. Jon was down there, as were Hwoarang's children. Scorpion's son was there. Asoka was there, as well as Pan. And the last was a child he didn't recognise.

'Good luck Pan!' Jin heard. The voice must have belonged to Vegeta and Bulma's daughter.

'Disgraceful.' Vegeta spat, 'why not simply let the brats fight in the real tournament.

The announcer continued, 'Now, without further ado, let the games begin!'

* * *

_**Sorry for being so late, my interest in this burnt out, but it is back now.**_


	5. 69 The junior devision begins

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_**The junior division begins.**_

* * *

The blond announcer waited for the crowd to die down. As they did, he continued.

'Yes, these young fighters have come from all over the world to compete today. First, we have Shan Hasashi, age fifteen, verses Ranji Matto, age fourteen. Next, we have Ellie, aged nine, verses Pan, age fifteen. From there, Chul, age nine, will face Jon Kazama, also age nine. From there, Amy, age six, will face Asoka Kazama, age eight. From there, these young fighters will fight it out until they reach the top, and the prize of ten-thousand Zeni! Now, let's begin. Shan verses Ranji!'

Jin watched as everyone except for the Announcer, Shan, and the stranger whom he now knew as Ranji exited the ring and took shelter in the shaded fighter's area.

'This should be quick,' Scorpion stated. He was right, Jin noted. This would be very quick.

'Begin!' The announcer broadcasted.

'I'm gonna kick your ass.' Ranji boasted as he charged forward. Shan didn't move. He outstretched his hand and unlashed a steady stream of flames. Ranji came to a sudden halt, before turning around and running the other way. The crowd roared in laughter as the boy ran in an unordered fashion about the ring, trying his best not to be consumed by the fire. He screamed as he reached the edge of the ring and jumped for his life. As his feet hit the ground, Shan clicked his fingers, and the flames disintegrated.

'Told you,' Scorpion monotonously stated.

Shan spun around and made for the edge of the arena. 'Pitiful.' He spat as he jumped to the ground and began his journey to the fighters' area. As he walked down the path, he passed Pan on her way to the arena. 'Good luck, though I doubt you'll need it.' she continued on her way, while she made her way to the arena. Her opponent also made her way to the other side of the ring. Ellie got herself ready, as did Pan. Ellie wasn't particularly strong, so there wasn't any chance of the demi-Saiyan losing.

'Let's hear it for these two!' The announcer called, receiving a thunder of applause.

'Go Pan!' the voices of Bulla and Marin called.

'Begin!'

Ellie looked her up and down, seeking any flaws to her stance. She found none at all. That couldn't be possible though. There was always a weakness. She would let her guard down. That was something of which Ellie was curtain.

She charged forward. An aggressive opening move, one that wasn't particularly smart.

Jin observed the battle. She was brash and impulsive. Just like her father. Ellie threw her quick strikes at Pan, who easily dodged them. The Demi-saiyan jumped as her opponent attempted a leg sweep. This was countered by a simple kick. It was the first attack of the match that Pan had launched, and one that was much more effective then that of her opponent's. Ellie was sent stumbling backwards and fell.

'One…Two…'

Shan watched from the sidelines. Watched Pan. Her body swayed and moved expertly. Everything else in the world seemed to dissolve. Only he and her remained. Her fighting style may not have been 'graceful', but he found it nonetheless dazzling to his eyes.

Ellie quickly jumped back onto her feet and glared at Pan. She charged at the older girl and threw her fist hurtling towards her face. Pan jumped over her and delivered another kick, which sent the young girl stumbling right to the edge of the arena. She quickly regained her balance, but it served no good as Pan charged forward and delivered a small palm thrust forward into Ellie's back, pushing her face forward into the grass.

'Pan is the winner, and will go onto the semi-finals to face Shan.'

'Well, that was quick,' Vegeta commented.

Ellie pulled herself up.

'I can't believe I lost so easily'' She sighed.

'That's what you get for being so impulsive!' she looked up, seeing her twin brother.

'Like you're one to talk! I'd like to see you do better!'

'Alright, but don't blink, otherwise you might miss it.' Chul answered as he jumped to the arena. Pan had already left the ring, and the next contestant was making his way forward. Jon took his place opposite Chul. Both boys took up their stances.

'Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Jon and Chul!' The crowd clapped. 'Yes, these two are the children of sworn rivals, and that very rivalry has been passed down to their son's, who are going to battle it today. Now get ready! Begin!'

'My kid's gonna beat the shit out of yours!' Hwoarang stated, shoving Jin, who shrugged him off.

'Hwoarang, I'm gonna go see if Amy's ready, okay?' Lela stated as she stood and made her way down the stands.

'Alright.' Was his response as he sent his attention back to the match.

Chul grinned to himself as he studied Jon's footing. As his left foot moved, Chul charged and through his fist forward at his opponents, who blocked the strike with both his arms. Next, Chul spun on the spot and lunged his leg at Jon's head. He ducked, dodging the strike, before sweeping at the leg Chul still had on the ground. He fell to the ground as the young Kazama retreated several steps, fixing his stance as he did. Chul was quick to jump up again before he charged forward. Jon lunged his fist forward, but Chul ducked before kneeing him in the thigh. He pulled himself up straight and sent a punch at his face, but the strike was blocked. Using his other arm, he swiped sideways, which like his previous attack, was blocked. However, the strike did knock Jon's arms aside, leaving him open for the next attack. Chul launched his free hand into his opponents face in the shape of a fist, sending Jon to the ring's floor. Chul grinned as he stomped down at his opponent's chest, but he rolled out of the way and jumped up.

Chul's grin vanished, and he charged forward. Jon retreated, going as far as the edge of the ring.

'Ha! You've just sealed your own defeat!' He closed in, and punched at Jon's abdomen, but he sidestepped. Chul froze. He knew what was going to happen now. He was grabbed by the scruff of the shirt and forcefully thrown out of the arena. Chul rolled several times on the grass before coming to a halt.

'Jon is the winner, and will go onto the semi-finales.

'I lost? Why did I lose?' Chul asked himself as he got to his feet.

'You got careless.' The voice of his mother replied. He turned to face her and his sister.

'My turn!' Amy cried with enthusiasm.

'Just do your best.' Lela replied as she released the girl's hand, and she happily made her way to the ring. From the other side, emerged Asoka.

'Are you ready folks!' the announcer called, 'Amy verses Asoka!'

Both girls got ready. The fight was over almost before it began, ending with Amy lying on the grass. The crowed went deathly quiet, awaiting for the inevitable water works. Amy stood, brushed herself off…

And laughed. Her mother stepped out of the crowed , and Amy ran to her.

"And so ends our first round!" The announcer called, "Now begins the semi-finals! First up, Shan verses Pan!"

The two in question began their way to the arena, Pan in front. She turned back to him. "Let's make a promise."

"What?"

"Let's not hold back."

Shan nodded, and she sped ahead of him. He watched her go…very closely.

_**And so the semi-finals of the junior devision begins. What lies ahead for these young Kombatannts. Find out next time.**_

_Next time, fists fly as Shan puts his strength to the test to overcome the quarter Saiyan pan. And Jon takes on Asoka to see who goes onto the finals._


	6. 70 Quarter saiyan match up

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_**Last time on Tekken ball Z, the junior division began, it's first match, Shan verses Ranji. The result was…less than surprising. Next up Was Pan and Ellie, with quarter-Saiyan taking the win. From there, Jon defeated Chul, and Asoka easily overcame Amy. The junior division continues right now.**_

_**Quarter Saiyan match up**_

70

The crowed roared as the two stepped out, Jin observed. There eyes broke apart as they separated, though Shan's returned to her. He saw something in the boy's gaze. Infatuation. That was something he'd have to overcome, if he wanted to stand a chance. He was already at a grave disadvantage, her being part Saiyan, and he only a human, Smart and intelligent as he may be.

"One-thousand Zeni says the girl wins." Paul called.

"I'll take that bet." Hwoarang responded.

"You're gonna bet against a Saiyan?" Law questioned with amusement in his voice.

"Sure. Scorpion trained him, right? He's got speed and smarts on his side."

"Humph" Vegeta growled, "No human could defeat a Saiyan. Even if it is only Kakarot's brat's brat."

"A Shirai Ryu is no ordinary human. He has drunk the blood of a dragon, and bathed in fire with more intensity than hell." Scorpion added.

"Do you all go through that?" Chi-Chi questioned with shock.

"Yes. That is what it is to be a Shirai Ryu. We are beyond human. Those who live in fire."

Returning his attention to the arena, Jin saw the two get into position, stance ready.

"Let's hear it for these two semi-finalists." The crowed cheered. "Now, begin." With a loud cry, Pan charged forward through the air, and sent a fist his way. Shan ducked. Next, she brought down her elbow at his head. He jumped back, and before he could fix his stance, she hurled forward to deliver a kick to his abdomen. He flipped over her, and she stopped, turning to face him. The trainee assassin sent a palm strike at her. It would have struck her throat, but suddenly, as she turned around completely, his eyes fell on her face, and he stopped mid-strike. She didn't hesitate. Her fist collided with his left cheek, and he flew and rolled across the arena, right to the edge. The crowed gasped and cheered. Even the announcer was stunned. "One…two…thr-" He slowly got back up, applying a hand to his pulsating cheek. It quickly darted away as he grimaced.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't hold back!" Pan barked. "You better not be hesitating because I'm a girl!"

Jin heard Gohan sigh. "I told her to take it easy." He stated as he fixed his glasses, which had begun to slip off his nose.

Scorpion growled. "What is that little fool doing! Why did he hesitate?"

"Because," Jin began, "He can't bring himself to strike her, his body won't let him. He's infatuated with her."

"What!" Both fathers choked. Both Goku and Vegeta chuckled. The latter Saiyan's being much darker.

"Well, that's a new one." Goku laughed

"He deserves it." Vegeta stated. "Only an idiot falls for his enemy. He deserves what is coming to him.

Chi-Chi's face contorted. "I don't want him near my Pan!"

"Why?" Jay questioned, "They've been friends for years."

"I know, but not like that!"

"On the plus side," Jin began, turning to Scorpion, "If it's two-sided, then that might be enough to call off that forced engagement between him and Sub-Zero's girl."

Scorpion shuddered. He had hoped to forget that damned engagement. A folly idea to help bring the clans together, and one that none wanted. He didn't want his eldest son married to that... He looked back, where he saw the girl in question, the eldest of Sub-Zero's four children. sixteen years old, and his other three, a boy of fourteen, a boy of six, and a girl of three. This one was dressed horribly inappropriate for a Lin Kuei heir. She wore hardly anything, and as he degradingly examined her, she was flirting with a random face of the crowd. "Well, if that is the case, I should be glad that my heir needn't marry that Lin Kuei whore."

A throat cleared, "You had best watch how you speak about my daughter." Sub-Zero growled. Scorpion stood. "My daughter-"

"Spends her days on her back." Sub-Zero stood, growling. "What are you going to do? Do you wish to challenge me?"

"I'm ready if you are!"

"Whoa, Whoa. Settle down, we're all friends here, right?" One of Goku's friends, Krillin jumped in.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero both looked to each other, then back to him. "I am not his friend." They both roared.

"Save it for the ring, you two." Paul interrupted, "I still need to take bets."

Scorpion eyed his rival with contempt, before spitting, "Fine. Anyway, it will be more satisfying with more people watching you fall." Both sat down, turning back to the match.

Shan continued to take the defensive, avoiding the girl as much he could. The crowed jeered at him, shooting insults and complaints at him. He moved in on her. Again, he lined up an attack, and again he hesitated, jumping back instead. Scorpion growled a low, throaty growl. Pan charged him, but he evaded, missing another chance to attack. That was it. Scorpion had seen enough of this. He stood and shouted. "Shan!" Both fighters stopped, and everyone looked to his direction. Even the jumbo tron displayed his image. "Why the fuck are you not attacking? You are a Shirai Ryu! No, more than that, you are the heir of the title Scorpion, passed down our line from generation to generation. I will not have you defeated without so much as landing a strike. Forget whatever you may feel for her. She stands against you as an enemy. Destroy her, or I shall destroy you!" some of these with him were shocked, others embarrassed. Vegeta and Kazuya were amused. Shan trembled, but nodded, turning to face her.

"Forgive me if I harm you." He said quietly with a click of his finger, summoning flames around himself. The crowd cheered.

"Well, look at that." The announcer cried, "There's nothing like a fathers encouragement to get you moving, am I right?" The crowd cried out in encouragement as the flames moved from Shan to Pan. She vanished moments before being struck and appeared above him. She cuffed her hands together, and began concentrating her Ki.

"Kah…" Shan's eyes widened. She wouldn't! "Me-ha-me…"

"Pan!" Gohan cried. "That's too much!"

"She smirked. "Just kidding. Again, she vanished, appearing behind her opponent, striking him with a punch. He growled in pain as he stumbled to his knees. She jumped forward, bringing her elbow down on him, but his hand caught it. His leg darted out, sweeping her legs from underneath her, and threw her body over his shoulder. Moments before she hit the ground, she pushed herself up with her Ki, and hovered overhead. She charged him, delivering a punch, which sent him stumbling back to the edge of the ring. She charged again to deliver the final blow, and as she closed in, Shan jumped at her, wrapping his arms and legs around her body. The sudden momentum of her moving frame pushed them both out. He landed outside of the ring…on top of her.

"At the last moment, Shan flipped them both over, securing his victory!" The announcer cried with zeal.

Shan quickly rose from her. "Sorry." She looked up at him, before raising, and punching him in the arm, causing it to go dead.

"You won't get away with that next time." She warned with clenched teeth

"With luck, there wont be a next time." Shan tenderly answered as both walked off, passing Jon. The boy looked to his friends, and eyed Shan with surprise, puzzled by the way he looked at Pan. He shrugged it off. Teenagers were weired. He approached the announcer, and tugged on his pants. The blond turned to him.

"It's my turn now, right?" He questioned.

"Why yes it is."

"Good." Jon continued his way up to the arena. Asoka emerged from the other side, and took her place opposite him.

"Put your hands together for these two fine contestants. Not only that, but they're family!" The crowd cheered. "Begin!" In the blink of an eye, Asoka was in front of Jon, and before he could even comprehend this, she delivered a backhand strike to his face, sending him across the arena. "Look at that speed!" With his teeth clenched, he got back to his feet, and charged at her. He threw his fist at her, and she dodged, before punching him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, and she brought an elbow down on his neck, pushing him down hard against the reinforced concrete. "one…two…three."

He slowly forced himself up, and she threw her fist at his face, he caught it as he ducked down, and kicked a leg out from underneath her. Jon's free hand curled into a fist, which darted up to strike her in the face. It came back, and he backhanded her, before kneeing her in the abdomen. He released her hand, and she stumbled back. He launched himself forward, and gave her a hard right-hook, sending her to the ground. He retreated a few steps as she jumped up, a smirk curling onto her lips. She suddenly disappeared. Jon froze. How did she do-

She appeared behind him, and elbowed him hard in the side of the neck, before kicking him a good ten meters into the air. She flew up after him, and struck him again and again, not once letting him get away. Finally, she flew above him and, cupping her hands together, smashed him to the ground. He struck the reinforced concrete, but she wasn't finished yet. She cupped her hands to her side. Time for the big show stopper. Her mother wasn't the only one who taught her a thing or two about fighting. "Kah…me…

"Could it be? Yes, the world famous Kahmehameha wave!" The announcer cried with joy.

"Ha…me…" The Ki concentrated into a blue sphere of energy within her hands, and there wasn't a thing Jon could do. "Ha!" She launched the famous attack straight down, the blast engulfing the boy's body, and when it cleared, he lay there defeated

"His eyes struggled to open. He was going to lose. He couldn't. The announcer was almost through counting. He couldn't let himself lose like this. He couldn't. His eyes opened wide, gleaming with crimson. He forced himself up, the crowd gasping, and looked at his opponent, growling like a beast. Her face jumped with surprise, but it soon passed, and she charged, closed in, pulled her fist back, sent it at his face, and…he vanished. She came to a sudden halt. He reappeared behind her, punched her hard in the back, and smashed his hand into the back of the head, sending her flying. He vanished again, reappearing where she was coming, and punched her into the air. She screamed as she climbed higher and higher. He appeared above her once again, and as she closed in, he grabbed her by the head, and hurled towards the ground, slamming her into the concrete, creating an enormous dust cloud.

When it cleared, the crowed gasped at the sight of Jon still holding a bloody and whimpering Asoka by the hair. "Nighty night, girly." He clenched his fist, pulled it back, but before he could finish her…

_Jon!_ Kazuya's voice growled in his head, and just like that, the red tint in the boy's eyes were gone, replaced with horror. Gently, he put her down, and trembling, stepped back. Did…Did he do that?

The crowed was aghast, as was the announcer, but he snapped out of it. "one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten! Jon Kazama is the winner, and will go on to face Shan in the Junior championship match!"

It was almost another minute before she managed to stand up. She wiped some blood from her face, and smiled to the crowd, before leaving the ring. Jon was relieved, yet in the pit of his stomach, he felt sick. It twisted and turned just thinking that he could have done that.

"Don't worry about it." Shan's voice commented as the silveret took his place in the ring, his black under shirt, pants, and mask which covered up to his eyes, in contrast to his yellow over-coat. It was the uniform of all Shirai Ryu. "She's fine, so you can deal with it later. Right now, I'm the only one you need to focus on." And with that, Jon nodded, and smiled.

_**Two friends. Jon and Shan are about to go head to head. Who will take the victory. Find out next time on Tekken ball Z.**_

* * *

_**Next time, two friends pull out all the stops and go all out to win the championship who has what it takes?**_

_**A/N: Anyone reading this please go to my poll to vote for who should win. Jon, or Shan.**_


	7. 71 Friend meets foe Demon and fire

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Last time on Tekken ball Z, the semi-finals began, first up, Shan and Pan. At first, Shan hesitated, but a few words soon ended that, and with some quick thinking, Shan took the victory. Then Jon and Asoka, devil and Saiyan, took one another on. At first, it seemed Jon was done for. Then, he lost control and slammed the girl into the ground. Luckily, Kazuya managed to snap him out of it before the final blow was struck. Now, only the two remain. Who will win and take the title of Junior champion? Find out now._

_**Friend meets foe. Demon and fire.**_

_**71**_

* * *

Jon took up a stance, as did Shan. Their eye connected, neither blinking. "This is gonna be good." Paul grinned

"Sure is." Hwoarang agreed. "So, who do you think will win?"

"Hard to say." Law added. "Scorpion, how do you think it'll go?"

"Don't know. Don't care." The assassin replied, watching the jumbotron, which was showing random faces in the crowd, "So long as he puts up a decent fight. So long it's not a Lin Kuei slut he's fighting, that is."

"For the last time," Sub-Zero growled, "My daughter is not a-" The crowd roared, the males in particular, and drowned him out. Their group looked to the jumbotron. It had switched to Sub-Zero's eldest daughter, and in response, she jumped from her seat, and lifted her shirt. As it seemed, she didn't wear a bra today, making it all the more easy to…entertain the crowd. Bulla giggled, and the teenager rose to her feet, before Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Don't even think about it!" The Saiyan prince growled. Those in their group all looked to Sub-Zero, many scowling, and his head dropped in disgrace.

As the crowd settled, and Sub-Zero's daughter put her shirt back down and sat, attention shifted back to the ring. The two boys were both ready, standing in position. Jon in a classic Karate stance in which he would use traditional, Mishima, and Neartsu styles. Shan took his fathers Hapkido stance, the fighting style of his people.

"Begin!"

Jon advanced with speed, and as he closed in, Shan's fist collided with his face, before coming back again, and striking him a second time. Next, he kicked him. His leg came up, striking him in the chin, before bringing it back down on his head. Jon quickly blocked the leg with both arms, before pushing him away, and punching him in the torso. Shan growled as he flipped towards Jon, covering his feet in flames. Jon jumped back, and Shan landed where the boy was. The flames were extinguished, and he charged forward, slashing with his arms, keeping him far enough away to prevent an attack from getting through.

"Just look at their ferocity." The announcer cried, "It goes to show how much they want the title!"

A fist palm came at Jon's head, but he ducked and lunged in close. Quickly, as if on instinct, Shan wrapped a leg around one of Jon's, locking it. "This could get tricky. Jon is down a limb!" The younger of the two threw a fist straight at his opponent's head, but it was caught with a single hand, and held in place. Jon threw the other, but got the same result. The two stood there, struggling for power. After a several seconds, Shan managed to force his friend down onto the concrete, The boy rolled to the left, and with a back flip, jumped back onto his feet. The Shirai Ryu launched a stream of fire towards Jon, who evaded it by sidestepping. Shan tried repeatedly, but achieved nothing. Jon closed in, but was quickly kicked and sent rolling away. He jumped back up and charged again, rewarded by Shan summoning fire and launching it at the boy's feet. He jumped however, and soared, slamming his foot into his friend's chest, throwing him to the ground. He rolled back, carful not to go too close to the ring's ever approaching edge.

Both boys fixed their stances, looked each other in the eye…, and grinned.

"Having fun?" Jon asked.

"You bet." Shan replied. "Getting tired yet?"

"No way!"

"Me neither." Shan's eyes left his opponent, and went to the sidelines, to Pan. She was watching him eagerly, and as he looked to her, she mouthed something.

"_Win!_"

Under his mask, his grin grew bigger. She was routing for him. He shifted his gaze back to his opponent. There wasn't a chance he would disappoint her now.

"Just feel the tension. "I don't know about you folks, but I've got Goosebumps."

With a click of his fingers, Shan sent another stream of fire hurling towards Jon who evaded to the right. The ninja moved in slowly, but Jon would have none of that. He charged again, and in a relentless display, sent his fists flying at Shan. He blocked as best he could, but many attacks still got through his slowly crumbling defence. If he wanted any chance of victory, he needed to get Jon off him, and get back onto the offensive. With his right hand, he swiped his attacker's arms away, and with his other, he punched him in the eye so hard that it sent him back through the air with a little flip. Jin heard those around him gasp. Jay almost jumped out of her seat.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven."

Jon pushed himself up, the eye that was hit only half open. Obviously, it would swell up. He grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you, Shan, but I'm not going down!" He charged, swinging both fists at him. Shan grabbed them, but he was showing such a show of force, that the two were pushed to the edge of the ring. Shan put the brakes on as hard as he could. Both faces contorted as they tried their hardest to push the other back. "It looks like this'll be the end of this match if Shan get make up for lost ground." Shan swiped Jon's feet from underneath him, and lifted him above his head. "It looks like I was wrong. Now it seems that Shan will take the win."

"No you don't!" Jon's foot came down, and struck Shan hard in the throat. Gasping for air, he dropped the younger boy onto the concrete. The boy in question jumped to his feet and pushed his friend back out of the ring. He landed on the grass with a thud, gasping.

"A ring out!" The announcer cried. "Jon is the winner. Jon Kazama is the new Junior division champion, and wins the prize of ten-thousand Zeni!" The crowed roared with applause. Jon smiled and waved to them.

Shan stood, and looked back to Jon, before smiling. He walked away, towards Pan.

"Tough break." She said.

"I guess," he replied before looking back to his friend. "He deserved it more."

He crowed died down, "Thank you, thank you." The announcer said, "We will be taking a short intermission. We will begin again at one-thirty. Can those participating in the main event please come by the fighters area at least half an hour before the event begins, thank you."

The crowd began to stand from their seats and file out. Jin too stood, as did the rest of them.

"So, what should we do until then?" Lela questioned.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Goku announced. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

"I'll go get the kids." Jun stated. "I'll meet you by the restaurant."

* * *

After lunch, they split up, and wandered the grounds, going from the stalls that were set up to sell souvenirs and food. Jin examined them all, but didn't find anything of particular interest. With him were Jay, his children, and his parents. His daughter, Jasmine, who he was carrying on his shoulders, looked down to him and asked, "Daddy, are you gonna be fighting?"

"Yes I am." He replied.

"What about Grandpa?"

"No." Jun answered, "Grandpa doesn't like these tournaments."

"Why?"

"Because they're boring, have limited space, and have a bunch of morons jeering at you."

"Hey guys!" Goku's voice called. Jin turned, seeing his friend, a half eaten hotdog in his hand. With him were Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Asuka, and Asoka.

"Goku," he responded with a nod, "Having fun?"

"Yup." He replied, taking a bite of his hotdog. "So, had any luck finding-" Kazuya forced himself to cough. "Well, you know."

"No." Jin admitted. "It's like he just vanished."

"Who are you guys talking about, dad." Gohan asked.

"Just an old friend of mine." Jin quickly stated.

Goten leaned over to his brother. "Are they lying?"

"Yeah" he replied, both keeping their voices down, as Jin and Goku talked.

"Don't worry." Videl said, "If your father's hiding something, then it must be for good reasons." Gohan nodded.

Jin listened intently as Goku spoke about is training with Uub. That was until something far off in the distance caught his eye. He looked over Goku's shoulder to a man concealed in a cloak. It was black, with large thick purple flames raising, and thinning as it neared the top, like unnatural fires burning the land, an a black, starless night. The man extended his finger, and pointed it at Jin, raising his thumb to form a imaginary gun. He pulled it back, pretending to shoot. Jin's eyes narrowed. "Hey guys." His attention went to Gohan, and when he looked back, the cloaked figure was gone. "It's about time we head back." He said, looking at his watch.

Jin, Goku, Asuka, Gohan, and Goten said their goodbye's to their family and friends, before making their way back to the fighters area.

_**And so, the competitors march to forward, ready to take on whatever comes their way. But who was the man Jin saw? Was he a member of the elusive Latem Reppoc. Find out next time on Tekken ball Z.**_

* * *

_**Next time on Tekken ball Z. Jin and Hwoarang go head to head to settle their rivalry once and for all.**_


	8. 72 The tournament begins

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_**Last time on Tekken Ball Z, Jon and Shan fought for the title of the junior champion. Though it was difficult, Jon soon took the victory. Soon, an intermission came about, and though it was peaceful, Jin knew something wasn't right. It ended, and the tournament was about to start.**_

**The Tournament starts**

_**72**_

* * *

Piccolo's life over these past years had been a peaceful one of seclusion, and he knew that was about to end. The green-skinned super Namekian's eyelids trembled. The sound of the waterfall behind him was deafened by the enormous pressure he was feeling. His eyes snapped open, and his meditation was broken. This pressure. The same pressure he'd been feeling for days. It came, and then just as quickly, vanished. "This power. Whose is it?" He was lucky this time. He managed to track it down. Down to the martial arts tournament.

* * *

The crowd took their places back in the stands, awaiting the main event to get underway. And in time, it did. The fighters made their way to the white ring, following the announcer. As they stepped up, they stood in a row, in no organised fashion. Jin poked his head out, looking to G, who looked back with a glare of hatred. The crowd cheered, and the announcer raised the microphone to his face.

"Thank you! Now, without further ado, I bring you the martial arts championship! First, we have Jin verses Hwoarang. Second, we have Paul and Law. Then, Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Forth, we have Asuka verses Uub. After that, we have Goten and Trunks. Next is Mister Buu verses Gohan. After that, Goku will face G. And finally, Vegeta will fight our champion Hercule!" At the name of the last competitor, the crowd cheered. He was however, not present. Instead, he was watching from his private quarters, practicing his usual sick routine.

Everyone except for Jin and Hwoarang were ushered out off the arena and to the fighters' area. The two rivals took their position opposite one another, Hwoarang's hair down, his eyes examining Jin.

"You're going down, Jin."

"That's what you always say." Jin replied monotonously, effortlessly fixing his footing.

"I'm nothing like I was when we last fought in the Netherrealm. I'm much stronger."

The announcer looked between the two. "You guys ready?" The two nodded, "Then begin!"

Hwoarang advanced in an aggressive manor, and sent kick after kick directed at his opponent's head. Jin dodged each strike. He raised his foot, and brought his heel down on Jin's head, the target moving back, only just evading the strike. Jin hurled a fist towards Hwoarang, but he dodged backwards, before unleashing a roundhouse kick and knocking him down. He rolled back as soon as he hit the ground, and got back onto his feet. Hwoarang advanced and kicked. Jin dodged. He struck again. He dodged again. Repeatedly, they got the same result. Slowly, as he was dodging, Hwoarang was slowly herding his rival to the edge. Jin knew this, and as he closed in to it, Hwoarang kneed him. With one arm, Jin blocked the strike, and with the other, he struck his rival in the face, sending him back. The Korean fighter didn't hesitate to charge again, sending his heel at Jin's head, but said individual ducked and evaded.

Jin moved in, and threw a fist that was blocked before his other hand came in and struck Hwoarang's abdomen. His hands fell, leaving his defence broken, and Jin's free hand darted up and struck his unguarded face. The redhead went spinning away, but not before throwing his foot out and knocking the man down. Jin rolled back, and jumped to his feet, as did the other man opposite him. Both charged at the other, and soon strikes went flying again. Hwoarang's feet pummelled Jin, pushing him to the ground. And as he struck the concrete, a heel came down at his head. He quickly rolled out of the way and jumped up onto both feet, before quickly charging behind his opponent. Before Hwoarang could react, Jin had him in a tight hold and jumped, flipping them both over and slamming his body hard onto the reinforced concrete. As Hwoarang gasped for air, Jin stood up right.

"One…Two…three…four…five…six–"

With a large growl, Hwoarang forced himself up, and in the same motion, swept Jin's feet away from underneath him, pushing his body down onto the ground. He didn't stay there for long, as he put out a hand, and pushed his body up once again, wrapping a leg around that of Hwoarang's, and sending forward a fist into his face. The man's head craned, blood coming from his cracked lip. He tilted his head back; face contorted in frustration, and brought an elbow down on the man's neck. The two legs separated, and Hwoarang's fist slammed into Jin's face. A foot soon came out, kicking Jin away.

"One…two…three…four–"

He stood, and spit a bullet of blood out onto the ring. Hwoarang smiled. He could do this. He could win! He charged as Jin fixed his broken stance. This ended now! He jumped forward. Strikes lunched from one another. Some hitting, others not.

Jin ducked, evading a punch that came his way. He jumped back soon after as Hwoarang's foot came down at his head. His attacker charged at him, and Jin ducked as a punch came at his head. He sent a punch of his own at Hwoarang's stomach. The blow landed, and the man gasped. Another came at his head, and it landed like the last. Blood trickled down his face, and Jin knew it was time to end this match. His fist came up, slamming into his chin viciously, and his head craned on impact, his body flying into the air. It was a strike one would have expected from Kazuya had there been more power behind it, power enough to break a neck with ease. Luckily, this was not Kazuya, and Hwoarang would be fine except for some pain over the next couple days. He landed hard against the concrete ring, winded from the hard fall.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…" still, there was no attempt that Hwoarang made to stand. "Ten! Jin Kazama is the winner!" It was at least a minute before Hwoarang moved, and started to stand, and at least another before he managed to actually get onto his feet. Both left the ring, and made their way to the fighters' area.

"Kazama." Jin stopped, and turned to his rival, who grinned. "Nice match." He extended his hand, and Jin took it firmly, and shook. "Of course, this doesn't mean anything. One of these days, I'm still going to beat you."

* * *

**Next Tekken ball Z, the tournament continues with Law and Paul, and then Sub-Zero gets ready to fight off Scorpion.**


	9. 73 Paul vs Law

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_**Last time on Tekken ball Z, Hwoarang and Jin started the tournament with an intense and scorching match. Though they fought vigorously, in the end it was once again Jin who took the victory. Of course, that wouldn't dissuade Hwoarang, and he swore they would have a rematch once again. Now, it's Law and Paul's turn to step into the ring.**_

_**Paul VS Law**_

73

* * *

Paul and Law both stepped out onto the ring. The crowed cheered their names as both martial artists took up their stances. The announcer looked between the two, deciding that they were ready. "Begin!" He cried, and the crowd died down, waiting, watching with anticipation at who would make the first move.

"Let's give them a good show." Paul grinned.

With a growl, Paul charged, his fists dancing in the near non-existent breeze, yet, Law's speed gave him the advantage. He blocked his friend's strikes, and with a high-pitched cry, flipped, kicking Paul's face with both feet. The blond staggered back, but soon recovered. Law charged, and his limbs flew like serpents. The crowd could hardly believe their eyes as they moved with such speed that the strikes were blurred. Paul tried his best, but it was to be expected that many of the attacks would break through his defence. He growled once again, but then his face straightened. He knew what to do. His defence went onto autopilot as his eyes closed, and he concentrated his inner Ki, bringing it forth. He growled like a beast, and his body was surrounded in flames. Law's fast reflexes came into action, and he quickly leaped backwards, but the flames followed him. He retreated, flipping away to safety as the fire stopped and dissipated.

"Look at that speed!" The announcer cried, "How's Paul going to get out of this."

The Ki retracted into Paul's fist, and he charged with all the speed he could muster. Again, Law tried to retreat, but it was in vain. The strike struck him in the chest, and the built up energy was expelled, hurling him away, making him roll across the concrete.

"one…two…three-"

Law coughed, and stood up with a deep breath. Paul once again charged forward, and punched. Law blocked it, only for the other fist to be thrown at his face. He ducked, releasing Paul's hand from his grasp. The blond pulled his now free limb back, and sent his elbow at Law's neck. Blocking it with one hand, Law sent the other at his opponent's abdomen, only for it to be intercepted with a leg. Both fighters stayed put for a few seconds before both jumping back.

"Looks like both have tired themselves out, and need to recover some of their strength. It could go either way right now."

The two took in much needed air. Law's eyes remained on Paul, before shifting behind him, to the edge of the ring, and back to his opponent. Wiping a bang of black hair away, he let out a loud cry and charged forward. Paul prepared to defend himself as another flurry of strikes came his way. His own arms moved as quickly as Law's did as he blocked the incoming attacks. He dropped down, kicking at the man's leg, but he jumped, and let out a kick of his own, striking Paul in the head. He fell to the ground, and immediately rolled back, unknowingly dangerously close to the edge. Before he could fix his stance, Law charged, and elbowed him low in the stomach, pushing him over the edge and flat onto the grass.

"Marshal Law is the winner, and will go on to face Jin Kazama in the next round!" Paul pushed his body up from the grass, and ran a hand through his hair. "What a pain."

"Better luck next time, Paul." Law said as he jumped from the ring to the blond's side.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Law nodded in agreement, as the two made their way from the arena through the fighters' area.

"Next up is Scorpion and Sub-Zero!" The two passed by Paul and Law as they walked beside one another.

"Listen," Sub-Zero began, "Take it easy in the ring, we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"You would want that, wouldn't you?" Scorpion spat.

"There's more here than just the two of us. I'm warning you, don't go over the top."

"Go die. I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

The Lin Kuei shook his head as the two parted, both making their way to the ring. Sub-Zero took up his stance, as Scorpion extended his arms, and blasted an enormous stream of fire from both palms. The crowd gaped in awe at the sight. Sub-Zero simply scowled. "Show off." He mumbled.

"Whoa, look at that! I promise you, this is gonna be great!" The announcer jumped out of the ring and made sure he was a safe distance away. "Begin!"

Neither moved to start. Both fortified their stances, their eyes connecting with the other's. Then, without hesitation, Scorpion unleashed a fire ball. Sub-Zero reacted quickly, and with the release of some of his Ki, froze the blast and shattered it with a quick kick. Scorpion vanished, appearing behind his rival, who spun and caught a left hook, however was left open for the next strike, a right elbow to the head. Sub-Zero growled in pain, releasing the fist from his grip. The Shirai Ryu brought his heel up, and slammed it down on his opponents head, bringing him down only to be met with an upper cut, sending him onto his back.

He didn't remain there long enough for the announcer to start counting. As soon as he hit the ground, he rolled backwards and jumped to his feet, but before he had time to correct his stance, his opponent fired an enormous stream of fire from the palms of his hand. Sub-Zero moved himself out of the way, barely evading the flames which, thankfully, stopped at the edge of the ring. He created a ball of ice in his hands and fired it straight at Scorpion, but more fire rose, consuming it, before moving, surrounding Sub-Zero, and consuming his body. The audience gasped, unable to tell whether the assassin would survive.

* * *

**Can Sub-Zero survive this onslaught? Does he have a chance, or has Scorpion gone too far? Find out next time.**


End file.
